


heated

by princessrosberg



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: Marco knows a lot about his best friend. He knows that his favourite food is pizza. He knows that he has exactly 37 snapbacks and his favourite ones lie on the 3rd row down. He knows how easy Auba falls asleep when he traces his tattoo with his fingers.He didn't know about the pool though.





	heated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanityalmost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanityalmost/gifts).



> This is just a little something for Anna because we talked about it a while ago and I just had to write it. It's basically just plotless porn but it's Auba and Marco so ????

Marco knows a lot about his best friend. He knows that his favourite food is pizza. He knows that he has  _ exactly  _ 37 snapbacks and his favourite ones lie on the 3rd row down. He knows how easy Auba falls asleep when he traces his tattoo with his fingers.

He didn't know about the pool though.

It was a surprise at first; not knowing about a huge swimming pool in his best friend's house is a big thing to Marco. But then again this is Auba, and nothing can really surprise him anymore.

“You wanna go in?” Auba says, resting his fingers against Marco's shoulder and nudging him forward a little. He would like to go in. It's  _ so  _ warm and the water looks amazing but-

“I don't have anything to wear.”

Auba looks at him. Really looks deep into his eyes with an expression Marco can't quite read, and he's about to ask why he's staring so intently until he starts to rid himself of his clothes.

“You really think I go in  _ my  _ pool with clothes on?” Auba winks at him, pulls his jeans down and suddenly Marco can't look anymore and turns away. It's not like he hasn't seen Auba naked before - he has, many times - just not like this. He's seen him getting out the showers after training, seen him changing when they share hotel rooms. But this, this is different. And Marco isn't sure whether he likes it or not.

“Bro come  _ on! _ ” Auba calls, and thankfully when Marco turns around he's already in the pool and safely hidden under the water. He's resting his arms against the side, head tilted slightly with that endearing smile across his face.

Marco sighs in defeat and slowly starts to rid himself of his clothes. Auba is watching him intently, looking at him like he's some prince as he pulls his shirt off. It's pretty intimidating having Dortmund's number one star look at him like  _ that. _ He stalls when he gets to his boxers, glances away from Auba who's now giggling softly and mumbling about  _ not being afraid of a dick.  _ Marco kicks his boxers off and jumps in the pool before Auba can question him.

It's so nice, ridiculously warm but Marco doesn't have to worry about any of the kids pissing or sharing their horrible diseases.

He just has to deal with Auba and his none existent understanding of personal space.

“It's nice right?” Auba says softly, leaning against the side and resting his head in his hands. Marco can feel his foot brushing against his leg. It's a normal touch, one he's so used to but Marco suddenly wishes he wasn't here.

“Ye-yeah, real nice.” Marco glances at him for a brief moment before he pushes himself off the wall and starts to swim to the opposite side.

He doesn't have a clue what's going on. Marco's blaming the heat, it has to be what's sending those thoughts through his brain. He doesn't usually get hard at the sight of his best friend. Or think about kissing him. Or-

“Marco!” He turns around just in time for Auba to jump at him and throw his legs around Marco's waist. It's so much easier to hold him up in the water than on the pitch, and Marco can  _ feel  _ a lot more than he usually can. He can feel Auba’s skin underneath his fingertips, feel his heart beating against his own, feel the warmth that's so  _ different  _ to everything else.

He doesn't notice Auba leaning in until their lips gently touch. It's only soft, a testing the waters kind of thing, but Marco is done playing around with his feelings.

He lets go of Auba, ignores his soft protests and swims to the edge of the pool. He can guess Auba is watching him with confusion, but as he pulls himself out of the water and drops down onto his back, legs spread and waiting he's sure Auba gets the message.

He's panting a little, half from the intense heat that's making him sweat, half from the crazy feelings that are running around his brain.

Thankfully, Auba doesn't take too and is already reconnecting their lips before Marco can get impatient. It's rough with no coordination, their teeth clack together and Marco catches Auba’s lip. But it's everything he needs right now.

Auba won't stop touching him, his hands running down his side's, grabbing his thighs, tugging his hair. It's perfect. Marco likes being touched in all these places.

And then Auba is pulling away and spitting onto his hand. Marco can only blink up at him, too lost to find the words, too needy to protest, he just lies there and let's Auba finger him open.

It feels  _ so  _ damn good. Auba's a little more rough than he's used to, but he knows each touch is done lovingly, done with the sole intent of making Marco feel good. That makes his toes curl.

“ _ Auba please.” _ He's never begged before in his life, he's not used to it, but when Auba looks down at him with so much hunger in his eyes, he figures he could get used to it.

Auba pulls his hand away, jerks his cock a few times and rests the tip against Marco. He looks at him again, giving Marco the chance to go back if he wants to, but Marco nods and pulls Auba down into a kiss when he pushes in.

It's unreal. He can't remember the last time he'd felt so good, so full, so loved. Auba has that about him, that he can do anything and make Marco feel like the most loved man on the planet. It's nice.

He pulls away, but Marco still can't open his eyes. So he lays there, arms resting above his head and soft noises coming from his open mouth every time Auba pushes in. Auba shifts a little, thrusts at a different angle and Marco throws his head back to moan loudly. He's glad there's no one else here. And that Auba decided to put his pool in the basement and not his back garden.

Auba takes advantage of that, and attaches his lips to Marco’s exposed neck, kissing and biting the pale skin. His tongue flicks over his Adam's apple, his teeth bite at his collar bones. Marco isn't sure how much longer he can hold on.

He lifts one of his hands to grab at Auba’s hair, pulls him away from his relentless attacks and slowly flutters his eyes open. They look at each other for what feels like an incredibly long time. Auba stops his movements, just holds himself up on his forearms and looks deeply into Marco's eyes.

It shouldn't be so erotic. But it is, and Marco let's a stray whine pass his lips. Auba grins at him, leans down to kiss him again and slowly thrusts against him. He's slower than before, pressing deep but being ridiculously slow to drag it out.

Marco doesn't think he's felt pleasure like it before. The pool is still bubbling away, drowning out the whimpers and breaths the two make.

Marco's legs are tiring and Auba seems to catch on because he leans up enough so he can grab Marco's thighs and fuck him harder. 

He's definitely close now.

Auba doesn't need to touch his cock to make him come, just being so full and having Auba look at him like  _ that  _ is more than enough. He arches his back against the tiled floor, chokes out something between a moan and Auba's name and comes hot white strands across his stomach.

Marco's pretty sure he's seeing stars right now.

He's in that wonder post orgasm state as Auba continues to fuck him. When every touch is heightened and makes him want to cry. Thankfully, it doesn't take long before Auba rests his head against Marco's shoulder and comes inside.

Neither want to move. Marco likes the feeling of Auba still inside him, likes the come that's sticking against his stomach and dripping down his thighs.

But eventually, Auba lifts himself up and gently pulls out.

“That was…” Auba starts, still struggling to find his breath. Marco opens his eyes.

“Good?”

Auba smiles.

“Perfect.” 

  
  
  



End file.
